Heart and Mind
by LaurenandJoey
Summary: Lauren and Joey are finally together but their relationship is strained when various obstacles get in their way. Will they be able to overcome whatever life throws at them?...
1. Chapter 1

Joey's POV

**A** warm, tingling feeling ran through me as the past few days' events flashed through my head. I felt so peaceful, like no one could burst this newfound bubble of happiness.

**I **went to move my leg, but it was stuck. What? I tried again. Why couldn't I move? I tried shifting my whole body but failed. Panic-stricken, I snapped my eyes open. it took me a few seconds for the realisation of what had happened to hit me...

**T**urning my head as much as I could, I gasped as I saw Lauren next to me, her head cut open. I felt light-headed and my heart was beating ten to the dozen.

**W**hen I had finally managed to free myself, I rushed to help Lauren. Although she was breathing, it wasn't very frequent and I knew I had to be quick. I unstrapped her seatbelt quite easily and then tried to make a walkway for me to carry her out of the smashed up shop. Pushing the shelves and rubble out of the way with force, I heard a phone. It wasn't mine because I would have heard it as it was in my pocket so it must have been Lauren's. I ran to the car, grabbed Lauren's phone from her left pocket and answered...  
'Abs, it's me Joey, look me and Lauren, we've been in an accident we need help.  
Just get us an ambulance yeah? I rambled on. I gave her the address and put the phone down.

10 minutes later, when I had managed to clear enough space to walk, I smelt burning, and I knew we had a matter of minutes to get out.

**A**s the fire had spread nearly over the whole shop, I carried Lauren to the opening, feeling like I was going to be sick. Where was the ambulance? Just as I was about ring Abi again, I heard a siren. I covered Lauren's face briefly from the smoke as I coughed continuously. I was having trouble breathing and I just wanted to get out of here.

2 hours, an ambulance and a police statement later, I was stepping into Lauren's hospital room, checking on her. Her face was pale and her whole body looked as if it could snap any second she was that fragile. I just wanted to help her but I couldn't and I felt worthless. In a way I was glad Lauren was 'sleeping' because it meant she didn't have to feel any pain her broken ribs would have caused her, but on the other hand I just wanted to hear her voice. I stroked her face gently and tucked some hair behind her ear, whispering to her that everything would be ok.

**H**alf an hour later Max, Tanya, Alice and Derek were at the hospital, and I really wasn't looking forward to confronting them, so I didn't. I waited for them to come to me. First it was Max: Pushing and shoving me, he shouted in my face asking what I thought I was doing, driving at that time with his daughter, thats all I really caught of what he was saying because I had just switched off. I didn't care anymore. I just wanted more than anything for Lauren to be okay again.

**E**ventually Derek approached me and asked me why I was out that late, in his car, with his niece. That was the only time he referred to her as his niece, just because it would sound better. It was pathetic, he was pathetic. This wasn't how our spontaneous 'run away' was meant to end so I hadn't thought about what I would say to Derek about taking his car. I just mumbled something about borrowing it to go for a drive with Lauren because we were bored. I wasn't prepared for what he was about to throw at me.  
'_Really, a drive...because you were bored'?_ Derek raised his eyebrow.  
'_Yeah_' I replied.  
Derek chuckled as if he knew something.  
'_You can't fool me, son. I saw you kissing. in the car lot. ring any bells?_'  
My heart sunk. He did know something.  
'_I don't know what you're on about now Derek, but I'm not interested'_ I said, about to walk off. Derek stopped me, holding me back with his hand.  
'_Oh I think you do. You know, your cousin, the one that you could have just killed. The one you went with in my car coz' you were bored'?_ Derek questioned, looking me directly in the eye. I froze. I didn't know what to say, but I knew that there was no getting out of this one...

**I really hope you enjoyed this!**

**I am fairly new to this site and this is my first story on my own, however I have helped jacquelinejossafan with her last story...be sure to check her stories out!**

**Please review and let me know your thougths!**

**Next chapter will be up Wednesday and my twitter is Lauren_and_Joey**

**Thankyou! XX**


	2. Chapter 2

Joey's POV

It was Friday 21st December- A week before Christmas- and I was still staring at the four walls that concluded the hospital room. Lauren's hospital room. It had been twenty-four hours since the crash and she _still_ hadn't come round. I was starting to get more panicky by the minute and each time the doctor came to see if any progress had been made, my heart was in my mouth. She was in a coma. And it was all my fault. Questions were flying round in my head: Why did I have to suggest we run away? Why did I insist? And the worst one- why did I let Lauren drive? I had been with her just hours before we left and I knew that she had had a drink. Why did I risk it all?

A few hours later, in the intensive care unit, I must of drifted off to be woken by the noise of doctors frantically moving around monitors and attaching things to Lauren's body.  
"What are you doing?" I asked jumping out of my chair.

"Lauren has gone into cardiac arrest" one of the nurses stated.

"W-what does that...mean?"

I didn't get an answer. I rushed out of the room and collapsed on the nearest chair...everything was a blur.

Alice's POV

As I made my way through the intensive care unit I checked my phone for any messages from Joey because he had stayed there overnight. There was none. I felt really upset for Joey because I knew how close him and Lauren were. It was hard for everyone to see Lauren in this state and the atmosphere at home was somber. But it had hit Joey the hardest and I was going to see how he was.

I could see Joey, collapsed in tears on a waiting room chair. My heart broke for him. I hated seeing him like this. I quickly ran over to him, sat down beside him and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist. Joey turned towards me and sobbed into my shoulder continuously. I knew him and Lauren were close, but not this close. Joey never cried. _Ever._

"Joey it's alright" I said, gripping him tighter.

"She's gone into cardiac arrest, Al" he cried

My heart dropped. _Oh_.

The reality of it all finally hit me like a ton of bricks.  
_Lauren could die. My cousin could die._  
No matter how I felt, I had to stay strong for my brother.

"Sshh, it's okay Joey. This is Lauren we are talking about. She's strong."

"I'm here for you Joey, no matter what happens." I added sympathetically.

I couldn't help but thinking that there was more to this than Joey was letting on...

Joey's POV

When I finally ran out of tears and caught my breath, I wiped my eyes and hugged Alice tightly. I knew that she wouldn't understand what I was going through, but just her being here was enough.

One hour later, the Doctor came out of Lauren's room and made his way over to me.

Eager to get an update on what was going on, I got up and walked over to him.

"What? What is it?"I asked.

The doctor took a long pause.

"Come on, I can handle it. I've not got time for all of these 'sympathetic' pauses you all do. Just _tell_ me" I told him.

Raising his eyebrow, he carried on.

"Lauren could potentially have brain damage." Doctor stated.

I was nearly sick. I couldn't handle this.

I urged him to carry on.

"Lauren is in a critical condition" he warned.

A tear involuntarily left my eye. So now;I had lied to the police; Derek knew about me and Lauren; Max hated me and Lauren might not make it._ All because of me. My life was falling apart._


	3. Chapter 3

Tanya's POV

Frantically rushing round the house, cleaning and tidying, I tried to take my mind off Lauren and the poor, fragile state that she was in. My head felt like it had been caved in and I could of done with a decent nights sleep. (I hadn't slept a wink since I got the call telling me Lauren and her cousin had been in an accident.) I probably looked a state. Not only had I not slept, but I hadn't showered either. And unless you count a biscuit and a mouthful of yogurt eating properly then, well, I hadn't had eaten either. I just couldn't. If I so much as smelt food I instantly felt sick. I had completely lost my appetite, even more so since the news of Lauren... Being in such a critical condition. I just couldn't get my head around the fact that my daughter could...die. One thing was for sure. I would never forgive Joey.

Joeys POV

I'd been home two days and it was Sunday 22nd December now. Since I left the hospital nothing had changed with Lauren. But I stayed positive. Her parents had been visiting her and I had got Lauren's overnight bag ready for when she woke up.  
She would wake up. Since I got back, everyone was being overly friendly to me(I don't know why because I'm supposed to just be Lauren's cousin who doesn't show his feelings...nobody else was getting this special treatment...apart from her mum, dad and Abi); I was getting offered drinks on the house and 'moral support' often. I was grateful and everything but I'd rather pay for my own drinks and as for the sympathy...I didn't want it, it just isn't me. It wasn't going to help Lauren was it, but of course I never said this. Ive never really been one to open up about my feelings. I just bottle it all up. But that works for me. Though I always tried to get Lauren to communicate with me and tell me what she was thinking when she had that look in her eye.. But instead, she just drank herself into oblivion. I wanted to help her but I didn't know how. I tried to tell her but this is Lauren...she does what she wants..

Anyway.

Everyone was giving me I-heard-about-lauren-and-Im-sorry looks when they're thinking: its-your-own-fault-you-were-driving. I wasn't driving...Lauren was as I already told you. But, I lied to the police because, if I told the truth, Lauren would have a prison sentence to wake up to. (My court case was in a week...)  
Derek had given me an ultimatum back at the hospital when he claimed to have seen us kissing: Play the dutiful son; you know call him dad, have family dinners, 'get along with him' which of course was never gonna happen. But it wouldn't be an ultimatum if that was it would it. No. He said if I don't, he'll tell the police that Lauren was driving and because I stupidly said I didn't love her and that it was just a fling... He then added that I either act as his son or end it with her to prove it... I say ultimatum...it was actually a threat. I shouldn't of expected anything less from Derek though right?  
I didn't know what I was going to do yet but I wasn't letting him getting away with it. Blackmailing his own son. That just shows how much he loved me doesn't it?  
Oh. I forgot to say. He found about Lauren driving because it involuntarily decided to slip out my mouth. _Ugh. I hate Derek._

_Five hours later at 11 pm._

Abi's POV

I was lying on my bed trying to get to sleep. Emphasis on the trying. I just couldn't come to terms with everything. Everybody (my mum and dad...and Jay...aww I love him) were trying to comfort me. My Mum just kept trying to make everything sound not as bad as it was but I wasn't a kid anymore, I knew what was going on. Oscar, bless him. I felt so sorry for him. While Mum's eyes were 'watering' because of the onions that were no where to be seen and Dad was at work, I was stuck with having to look after Oscar. I'm not complaining of course, I love spending time with him but there was no one there for _me_. I had to be the one to lie to Oscar and say that everything's fine. I had to be the one that looked after him all day. I'm the kid. I should have been the one getting looked after. (okay I know I just said I wasn't a kid anymore...but...these are different circumstances)  
Jay on the other hand was great, he was really there for me...

Joeys POV

I had just about managed to occupy myself for the whole day and now it was time to sleep, I had no choice but to think about Lauren, so I decided to go and visit her.

Hopping out of bed and pulling my clothes on, I ran downstairs and made my way out of the house...nothing could have prepared me for what was going to happen next...

"We've looked at Lauren's scan results and..."

"_Ugh, I wish they would stop doing that, it makes me feel worse_." I thought

I glared at her. She took a breath and began:

"Lauren's pregnant."

"Ugh, what does this mean now? Can things get any-"

I gasped. Suddenly, I realised what had just been said. I was prepared for something worse...much worse. I took a breath and held it. Wait...how is this even possible?

"Wait, w-w-what did you just say?" I asked  
I heard what she said , I just needed her to confirm it.

"Lauren is pregnant..." She repeated  
...

"With twins." She added, smiling.

**Surprise!**

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! :-)**

**Please let me know you're thoughts!**

**All reviews will be appreciated.**

**Expect the next chapter up by Thursday. I will try my hardest :-)**

**Hint: next chapter will include lots more about babies!**

**follow me on twitter- Lauren_and_Joey**

**Thank you! LaurenandJoey Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Lauren's POV

My eyes opened to a bright, white light. I was in an unfamiliar white room.  
The wall beside me was covered in long vertical blinds; over my head, the glaring lights blinded me. I was propped up on a hard, uneven bed- a bed with rails. The pillows were flat and lumpy. There was an annoying beeping sound somewhere close by. I hoped that meant I was still alive. Death shouldn't be this uncomfortable. My hands were all twisted up with clear tubes, and something was taped across my face, under my nose. I lifted my hand to rip it off.

"No, you don't" and warm, soft fingers caught my hand, sending a tingling sensation through me. A very familiar tingling sensation.

"Joey?" I turned my head slightly, and his exquisite face was just inches from mine, his chin resting on the edge of my pillow. I realised that I was alive. "Oh, Joey, I'm so sorry!"  
"Shhh," he shushed me, cupping my face gently. "Everything's alright now."  
"What happened?" I couldn't remember clearly, and my mind rebelled against me as I tried to recall.  
"It was my fault, I let you drive and you'd had a drink..." He whispered, his voice tormented.  
"No, Joey...please don't blame yourself. It could of happened to anyone. I was so stupid, I wasn't looking where I was going, I could of killed us." I managed to croak out.  
"I love you" Joey whispered, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. I shuddered under his gesture. _I'd missed this._  
_You haven't even been conscious_. The logical-yet-annoying part of me fought back.  
_I don't care...I've still missed this_.  
"I love you too" tears welled my eyes.  
I wanted this to last forever.  
A weak smile appeared on his face._ Oh that smirk. _

"I need to ring my mum and dad." I realised through the haze."  
"Alice called them. They're here - Well here in the hospital. They're getting something to eat now."  
"she's here?" I tried to sit up, but the spinning in my head accelerated, and his hand pushed me gently down on the pillows.  
"They'll be back soon." He promised. "And you need to stay still."  
"But what did you tell them ?" I panicked. I had no interest in being soothed. My Mum and Dad was here and I was worried that they knew far more than was safe for them to know.  
"we went for a drive because we were bored and I had to swerve." He replied.  
Confusion took over.  
"_you_ had to swerve? You _lied_? Joey it was me. Why have you lied. And who to?"  
A frown vacated his head. "Well if I said it was you then you'd go to prison. It's not my fault you've tried to run your dad over is it?" He laughed at his own distasteful joke but I wasn't finding it amusing.  
"This isn't funny, Joey. You've lied to the police, If they find out then _you're_ going to prison."  
I warned. Joey rolled his eyes. "Stop being so dramatic"  
I sighed knowing I was fighting a losing battle. My whole body hurt and I winced.  
In pain, making Joey stand up out of his chair. I shot him a reassuring glance.  
_I couldn't be angry at Joey for long, I wasn't a hundred percent sure, but I think it might have something to do with that ridiculously handsome face of his._  
I shook my head snapping me out of it which apparently was rather amusing to him.  
_So arrogant. I smiled to myself. I must look like an idiot._  
Anyway.  
"How bad am I? I asked.  
"You have four broken ribs, some cracks in your skull, bruises covering every inch of your skin and you've lost a lot of blood." Joey whispered, sympathetically.  
A pain shot through my ribs as if to prove a point.  
"How have you been?" I asked quietly.  
He looked away from wandering eyes and took my hand from the bed and holding gently in his, careful not to disrupt the wire connecting me to one of the monitors. I waited patiently for the answer. He sighed without returning my gaze. "It's been impossible to get through the days" he trailed off. He looked up, finally with a half smile. "I _must_ love you."  
It might have just been the medication making me paranoid, but I could have sworn he looked uncomfortable whilst saying that. Nervous maybe? I don't know. Just not himself...

Joeys POV

A day earlier I had been told that she was pregnant. I was in shock for most of the day and it still hadn't sunk in yet. I was going to be a Dad. Those words sounded so weird.  
Derek's words just kept spinning round my head. And I knew that there were going to be complications because were cousins. But the biggest worry of all was how Lauren was going to react?

After hours of mulling it over in my head I decided to let the doctors tell her.  
I just didn't know how to put it and I knew she would want questions answered. Answers that I didn't have. I just needed to focus on her getting better for the time being. All this being said, I didn't been know if Lauren was going to come round yet...

The next day, when I was going to visit her, I got told that she could potentially wake up with in the next twenty-four hours. Something to do with the brain activity or something... Since the news I had stayed glued to her bedside until finally her big brown eyes sprung open... I have never felt so many emotions all at one time: happiness, relief, sadness, anxiousness and anger at Derek. But none of that mattered. All that did matter was that I could hear Lauren's voice again. _Finally_...

"I _must_ love you" I said, half smiling. But suddenly Derek's words hung over me like a big black cloud. "Be my son, or end it with lover girl. Oh sorry... your cousin." He spat.  
Anger washed through me. I love her and I'm not gonna let her down, I thought.

Lauren's POV

"I'm so sorry." I whispered once again.  
Joey raised my eyes to the ceiling. "Of all the things to apologise for."  
"What _should_ I apologise for?"  
"From very nearly taking yourself away from me forever."  
"I'm sorry." I apologised again, cringing at myself.  
Some very unpleasant memories were beginning to come back to me.  
I winced and Joey became instantly anxious.  
"Lauren, what's wrong?"  
"What's going on with Derek? Has he been here?"  
Joey sighed."He knows about us."  
_What? Oh no._  
I urged Joey to carry on but I wasn't sure I wanted to know...  
"He saw us kissing in the car lot...and..."  
The doctor interrupted and cut Joey off.  
I shot Joey a this-conversation-isnt-over-glance.  
And turned to the doctor. All of a sudden Joey looked tense. _What was wrong with him_?

"We've got something to tell you okay?" She asked.  
I nodded nervously and glanced at Joey. He knew something.  
She was about to start when Joey interrupted. "Wait! I wanna tell her, this needs to come from me. Just give us a minute yeah?" _I knew it!_  
The Doctor nodded obediently. _He's all mine Hun. Run along_. I thought.  
I chuckled under my breath and reached up to touch Joeys face but something stopped me. I glanced down to see the IV pulling pulling at my hand. "Ugh" I winced.  
"What is it?" He asked anxiously.  
"Needles." I explained, looking away from the one in my hand.  
I concentrated on a ceiling tile and tried to breathe deeply despite the ache in my ribs.  
"Afraid of a needle." He muttered to himself under his breath, shaking his head.  
"Oh a psychopathic thug, intent on torturing you, sure, no problem she runs off to meet him. An IV, on the other hand..."  
I rolled my eyes, remembering going to meet Derek (the psychopathic thug, which I think is slightly over exaggerated) before we left in his car because he said he wanted to see Joey, I was pleased to discover this reaction was pain-free. I decided to change the subject.  
"Why are _you_ here?" I asked.  
He stared at me, first confusion and then hurt touching his eyes. "Do you want me to leave?"  
"No!" I protested, horrified by the thought. "No, I meant, why does everyone else think you're here...so often? I need to have my story straight before she gets back."  
"Oh." He said, and his forehead smoothed again.  
" I don't know, I haven't told her much, just what happened. That's all I've told anyone really..."  
"What" I asked?, sensing his unease.  
"Nothing."  
"Joey...why do you have to be so stubborn?"  
He laughed under his breath and then became serious.  
"I think Alice might have guessed something...that's all." He answered.  
I was about to make quiz him even more when he stroked my check with the lightest of touched and said "you have nothing to worry about. Your only job now is to heal."  
I wasn't so lost to the soreness or the fog of the medication that I didn't respond to his touch. The beeping of the monitor jumped around erratically.  
"That's going to be embarrassing." I muttered to my self.  
Joey chuckled to himself. "Hmm, I wonder..."  
He leaned in slowly; the beeping noise accelerated wildly before his lips touched me. But when they did, though with the most gentle of pressure, the beeping stopped altogether.  
He pulled back abruptly, his anxious expression turning to relief as the monitor reported the restarting of my heart.  
"It looks like I'm going to have to be careful with you."  
"I was not finished kissing you. Don't make me come over there." I complained.  
He grinned and bent to press his lips lightly to mine.

"We'll this is cosy, isn't it?"  
My mums voice echoed in my ears. _Crap_.

**Surprise...again! :-)**

**I hope you enjoyed it! I'm so sorry fro the long wait! I've been really busy. Thankyou for reading, please review and let me know your thoughts once again...**

**It's going to start getting more interesting now!**

**thankyouuuu! Xxx**


End file.
